New Discoveries
by Rainbow-Writer 8
Summary: When out on a day trip some of the smashers start to develop feelings for one person. But does that person love them back? Link/Zelda, Marth/Samus, Peach/Roy. K - T
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros- New Discoveries.

Parings: MarthxSamus  
PeachxRoy  
LinkxZelda

Chapter 1- Peach's bright idea

* * *

All of the smashers sat in the great hall in Smash Mansion. Master hand had called them in so he could make a special announcement.

Samus held the small electric mouse in her lap as she looked out for her best friend, Zelda.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A female voice asked outside the hall. All the smashers' conversations inside the hall cut short as they listen to the argument.

"Back to my room," came a male voice in return. "Is that a problem?"

"Why yes it is! Master Hand wants us in the hall because he has something to announce, Roy."

Samus rolled her eyes as she began to pet Pikachu behind the ears. It was yet another argument between Roy and Princess Peach.

"Well sorry Princess if I didn't know!" Roy spat back.

Just then the large door opened and a rather angry looking Link came in. He was wearing his usual green tunic but his hat was missing, leaving his hair in a right state. He sat down next to Samus and she just looked at him with an amused face.

Link had been friends with Samus at the exact same time she became best friends with Zelda; Link's girlfriend.

"You need to learn to brush your hair, elf boy," she teased.

Link put his head in his hands, "Samus, I'm really not in the mood. I got woken up because Ness and Lucas were chasing each other round the entrance. Then I come down to find Peach and Roy having another one of their daily fights."

Pikachu looked up at the young elf boy with concern just when another voice boomed from the hallway.

"Can you both just shut up for one minute," the familiar voice of Ike sounded. The bickering finally stopped as the doors opened again and in walked in four more smashers. Peach and Roy were the first to enter; followed closely by Ike and Marth.

Peach and Roy took one glance at each other before storming off in different directions. Marth and Ike followed Roy while Peach sat down next to Samus.

"Stupid Roy," the mushroom princess mumbled under her breath. Samus was about to respond but the large doors opened for the hundredth time that day to reveal Master Hand float in. Everyone turned to face him as he made his way to the front where the stage was placed.

He cleared his throat (if he even had one) before beginning to speak.

"First of all I would like to know if everyone is present."

At that precise moment a tired looking Zelda rushed in with six small children in front of her.

Everyone turned to face her as she hurried to kids in. Master Hand sighed as the small kids walked to sit in the rainbow coloured chairs at the front. Zelda turned round to face the floating hand with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry sir, I was left to look after the kids but four of them would not wake up," she shot a glare towards the two younger Links before turning her harsh stare to Nana and Popo.

Master hand nodded, "Do not worry Zelda. I understand," he reassured the princess.

She breathed out a thanks before making her way over to Link and sitting beside him. He carefully wrapped an arm around the shoulders and pulled her embarrassed form closer.

"Now that everyone is here we can continue," Master Hand began. "One of our smashers suggested something for us."

All the smashers looked at Master Hand; confused but Peach just sat with a smile on her face and her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"What do you think it is?" Fox asked Falco.

The blue bird shrugged in reply, "I don't know but I heard that Peach planned it."

Samus overheard the pilot's conversation and turned to face her blonde haired friend.

"You did this?"

"May I call up Miss Princess Peach," Master Hand said as he floated off the stage.

Samus and Zelda were the first ones to clap which was followed by everyone else in the room.

As Peach walked onto the stage she swore, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Roy clapping. Roy? Clapping? For her? She ignored the thought that was ringing in her head about him and began to speak.

"As Master Hand said I did suggest something. This event will get us out of the mansion for a day," she clapped her hands together. "We will be going to a water park."

The room erupted with cheers from most of the smashers, except for some of the Pokémon and Samus.

"I can't believe Master Hand is going to go through with this," the blonde haired bounty hunter whispered to herself.

The electric Pokémon in her lap seemed to agree, " Pika!"

Samus Aran, the great fighter, bounty hunter was nervous to go to a water park. She wasn't scared of water, no. She was scared of the watersides there. Not once had she been to a water park before, heck, had she even went swimming before?

"Everyone is invited because my sister Daisy owns the park," Peach cheered, "We will be leaving Friday at exactly 12pm."

Peach went down from the stage and sat beside Samus again. She looked over at her friend and saw the bounty hunter's distant expression.

"Sammy?" she asked carefully, she tapped the hunter's shoulder.

"Huh?" Samus snapped out of her thoughts, "What is it Peach?"

The princess giggled softly before shaking her head, "Nothing. Are you excited for Friday?"

Samus nodded a bit to quickly but Peach just smiled and turned back to face the stage that Master Hand was floating onto.

"Thank you Peach," he nodded towards the blonde princess, "Okay fighters that leaves you four days to be prepared but be warned after the trip it is back to brawling."

Everyone nodded.

"That is all," Master Hand finished before floating out the doors.

Everyone stood up an went over to thank Peach before leaving the hall and back towards their dorm.

"Peach," a voice said from behind her. The princess knew that voice; it belonged to Roy. The princess gingerly turned round to face the red haired swordsman.

"Mmm-mm?"

"T-Thanks."

Peach was taken back by his thanks. She always thought he didn't like her that much. But the one thing Peach didn't admit was that when Roy first arrived with Marth she fell for him...hard.

"Okay," was the only word that passed her lips. Roy nodded and turned away from the princess and began to walk towards the exit but Peach absentmindedly grabbed Roy's wrist; stopping him from leaving.

"Please wait," she whispered. Roy swallowed nervously as he turned to face her.

Marth and Ike walked back in to find Roy. Marth was the first one to see them and put an arm in front of Ike to stop him from advancing.

"Marth what are you-" Ike began but stopped when Marth's stern glare focused on him.

"Shhhhh," the blue haired prince held a finger to his lips before turning back to his two friends.

Peach looked in Roy's blue eyes and he stared into her sapphire ones. Their gazes were locked so Peach quickly got to the point.

"Can we stop arguing and be f-friends? Please?"

Roy slowly nodded before looking away from the princess; breaking their gaze.

"Yes...I would like that."

Peach smiled and let go of the swordsman's wrist and took a step back. Roy felt a light blush appear on his cheeks as he began to walk away.

"Bye Roy," Peach whispered as she walked past him and the two blue haired swordsmen.

"Look who's falling in love," Ike teased as Roy walked toward them. Roy's blush went a deeper pink as his eyes went wide.

"I don't know w-what you're t-talking about Ike," he stammered as he tried to hide his blush.

"Sure," Ike rolled his eyes as he walked out of the hall.

Roy sighed angrily, "Marth, tell Ike there's nothing going on!"

Marth chuckled as he followed Ike's footsteps. He stopped at the door and yelled, "Yeah Ike stopped teasing Roy."

Roy thanked his friend as the blue haired prince turned to face him.

Marth smirked, "C'mon you love sick puppy."

Roy watched as the prince dashed away. Roy let out an angry groan and he ran after his friends.

"Ike, Marth. Nothing is going on!" he complained as he ran through the halls.

"Yeah right!" Ike called back.

Roy's blush reached sky high; meaning his face was now red

"Guys I'm serious!"

* * *

_**Preview of chapter 2**_

Samus had never felt anything for a man, _ever_. But this blue haired prince set something off inside her. Butterflies flew rapidly in her stomach as she slightly shook with nerves, she didn't know what love felt like.

Was _this_ it?


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros- New Discoveries.

Parings: MarthxSamus  
PeachxRoy  
LinkxZelda

Chapter 2- Feelings.

* * *

Samus finally let go of the yellow Pokémon and returned to her room.

Samus had requested her own room when she arrived because she didn't know anyone and didn't know how to make friends, her requested was denied. The bounty hunter was told to share a room with the two princesses. First of all was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Samus easily made friends with the Hylian but not so much with the other princess. This princess was known as Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom.

"Sammie! I was looking for you everywhere!"

That sentence followed Samus everywhere on the first week but then Peach began to grow on her. Yes, she found her voice a teensy bit annoying. Yes, Samus wished she could mute Peach. Yes, she wished she could make her disappear sometimes. But Samus didn't know what she would do without her chatty, bubbly, annoying gossiping friend.

The room was quite well laid out. Three beds were sat together but a nice distance was between them. One had blue sheets, another had pink and the last one was purple.

A long rectangular mirror was placed vertically on the wall beside a large oak wardrobe. The wardrobe had three sections so each girl could hang their clothing up without getting mixed up. Lastly there was another door that led to a small bathroom.

Samus Aran walked over to the blue bed and sat down. Instantly her head was in her hands as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Swimming! Why Peach?" She muttered under her breath. She wasn't angry with her blonde haired friend but the idea was another story.

A light tap on the door snapped Samus out of her slump. He quickly got up and walked towards the door before pulling it open.

There stood Prince Marth of Altea and the other blue haired swordsman, Ike.

Samus sighed before giving them a emotionless glare and putting her remaining hand firmly on her hip.

"What do you guys want?"

Marth was the first to speak up, "Hey Sam. We need somewhere to hide from Roy."

Samus looked at them with a confused look within her eyes.

"So you chose here?"

"Yes," Ike said simply.

Samus gave them a sharp glare, "Why?"

"Because Roy knows you'd kick his ass all the way Castle Siege if he came in here," Marth stated before he tried to walk in.

"Marth," Samus growled putting a hand on his chest to stop him, "What makes you think I will let you come in here either?"

"Because you like him," Ike muttered so quietly no one could her him.

"Oh come on Sam-" Samus gave him the death glare, "-us, let us stay."

Samus dropped her hand and opened the door wider, "Fine."

Marth instantly pulled Samus into a hug. The blonde bounty hunter gasped at the contact. Her arms stayed limp at her sides; she wanted to hug him back but since Ike was there that wouldn't be happening.

She inhaled his scent, the outdoors mixed with a cologne or aftershave.

Samus had never felt anything for a man, _ever_. But this blue haired prince set something off inside her. Butterflies flew rapidly in her stomach as she slightly shook with nerves, she didn't know what love felt like.

Was _this_ it?

She could of stayed there for eternity but Marth let go of her and took a step back. She could she a faint tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Well thanks," he quickly walked past her with Ike following with an amused smile on his face.

Samus felt her face heat up as she slowly shut the door.

* * *

Roy roamed the halls in search for his two blue haired friends. The two swordsmen were nowhere to be seen. Not in their room, the training room, _any_ of the brawl stages. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Damn," he sighed as he reached the sitting area. He sat down on the red sofa before lying down, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Why was he getting so worked up with his friends teasing him about the blonde haired mushroom princess.

'_We fought all the time,'_ Roy thought to himself, '_So why'd I get so flustered when she grabbed my wrist?'_

Roy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear footsteps approach his figure.

"Roy?"

The swordsman opened one eye and glanced at the owner of the voice, a boy around eighteen stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

He wore a white and red hat which covered his spiky brown hair. He wore light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Covering his tee was a red and white sleeveless zipper. He also wore a yellow backpack on his back that held all of his pokéballs.

A blue turtle was close behind his trainer.

"Hey Luke," Roy opened both eyes and smiled at his friend. Luke smiled back before sitting on the armrest of the sofa. Squirtle jumped onto his master lap and lay down.

"What's up with you Roy," the Pokémon trainer began, "You're thinking. I know you never think about stuff."

Roy rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend, "Well this time I actually am thinking." He turned back to look at the ceiling again.

"About what?"

"Someone," Roy said mysteriously, "Someone, in this mansion."

"Please tell me your over Zelda cause you know she's with Link now-" Luke was cut of by Roy's stern glare.

"No," he answered back harshly. He cleared his throat, "No, it's about somebody different."

"Who?"

"Hmm, I'll give you a hint," Roy smiled slyly towards his friend, "Starts with a P."

* * *

"Ike?" Samus spoke up. The blue haired man turned to face her.

"What?"

Samus looked at Ike sternly, "Have you been teaching Marth more English?"

Ike looked back at Samus; a glint in his eye, "No, why would you-"

"Cause I know Marth is too _prince-like _to say words like 'ass'."

Marth who lay humming a song on Zelda's bed looked up at them, "Hey, I'm right here."

Samus looked back at him from her bed, "I know but I'm just saying. I've never heard you say _anything_ like that before."

Marth rolled his eyes before lying back down on the sheets and closing his eyes. Under his breath, Samus and Ike heard him whisper something in Japanese.

"Huh?" The blonde looked at Ike, confusion written all over her face.

He looked back at her with a small smirk on his face, "Trust me, Marth might not _curse_ in English but I bet he's used _every_ word in a Japanese dictionary."

Samus raised her eyebrows and looked at spun round to face Marth. All she got in reply was a small lingering smile.

* * *

Red listened carefully as Roy explained the whole incident in the hall. From the wrist grabbing to the teasing.

"I think you're in love Roy," Red stated simply as he returned Squirtle back into his poke ball.

"What?" Roy looked round at his friend before putting his hands behind his head and lying back down. "Man, I guess your right."

"I know I am."

Roy smiled and looked up at Red who stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well," the Pokémon trainer began, "I'm going to see where Snake is. I promised I'd spar with him."

"Yeah," Roy stood up as well, "I should get going. I guess I need to apologize to Marth and Ike, you know for chasing them."

"Okay, bye Roy."

"Bye!"

* * *

Peach hid her blushing face as she ran towards her room. She could only hope Samus and Zelda were in.

She arrived at her door and quickly walked in to find three pairs of eyes stare at her.

"Marth? Ike? What are you doing in here?" Peach asked softly as she closed the door.

Ike chuckled and looked up at the princess, "Well, we're hiding from _Roy_." Peach's face now turned blood red. "Because we teased him about-"

"Ike!" Marth cut him off with a stern glare, "Don't tease Peach as well."

Samus ears perked up, "What did you do to Roy?" Ike and Marth looked round at her and smiled.

"Nothing much just you know…em…Marth?" Ike stuttered. Now Samus turned to face the prince whose eyes grew wide.

'_Don't make her mad!' _

"Erm…C'mon Ike." Marth stood up and walked towards the door, "Let's go find Roy and apologize. Bye Samus…Peach."

Marth retreated out of the room with his dark blue haired friend close behind him. Peach waved slightly while Samus rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed.

Peach walked over towards her pink, fluffy bed and sat down. The blonde haired bounty hunter looked over at her friend with a confused expression on her face.

"Peach, what happened between you and Roy?"

The mushroom princess looked up with a shocked expression, "What do you mean Sammie?"

Samus cringed at the nickname but continued anyway, "Well, Ike and Marth made it obvious that something happened."

Peach sighed before looking down towards her lap, "Can you get Zelda so we can talk together?" It was more of a question than a demand.

"Yeah. But I'm blaming you if I walk in on a scene between her and Link _again_!"

Peach giggled then nodded, "Okay, I take full responsibility."

Samus nodded and swiftly walked out the door. Leaving Peach to her thoughts.

* * *

After telling Samus and Zelda about the situation with Roy, Peach lay down on her bed with a face like a cherry.

Zelda giggled and walked towards the other princess and sat down on the edge of Peach's bed. Zelda smiled at her friend, "Peach, this is a wild guess but I think you have feelings for Roy."

Peach smiled to herself as Samus nodded; agreeing.

"Yeah," Peach closed her eyes. "I guess…you're right."

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 3 **_

"Can I tell you a story?" Zelda asked timidly. Samus tilted her head to the side slightly before shrugging. She remembered that Zelda loved to tell stories and also loved to hear them, Samus smiled.

"Sure."

The brown haired princess looked over at the Hero of Time, "You know Link." She turned back to face Samus just as Link's pointed ears perked up.

Samus nodded before fixing her ponytail.

"Well," Zelda began. "When my world had turned to twilight...something happened to him."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros- New Discoveries

Pairings: MarthxSamus

PeachxRoy

LinkxZelda

Chapter 3- I'm on my Way

* * *

It was finally Friday and everyone had brought a backpack; to carry items such as swimming trunks, bikinis, swimsuits, towels and sun cream.

A large blue bus with yellow writing saying; _Daisy Water Park_ on the front waited outside the Smash Mansion. Everyone was excited; even Samus was smiling a little bit.

Samus had agreed to let Peach sit beside her and Zelda and Pikachu would be in front. Across from Zelda sat Roy and Ike and Marth and Link sat across from the two blonde girls. All the others sat around them.

"Are you looking forward to it, Sammie?" Peach asked as she adjusted her pink sundress and fixing her hair that was neatly put up into a bun. Samus nodded at her friend and smiled before nodding and fixing her ponytail.

Samus wore black shorts and a pale blue tank top with deep sapphire sunglasses attached on the collar.

"How long will it take to get there Peach?" Princess Zelda asked her friend as she peaked through the space between the chairs.

The mushroom princess thought for a moment before her bright blue eyes shown and she looked at Zelda.

"About 1 hour at the max," she replied before rummaging through her pink backpack. She pulled out a small pink square object with a red and white mushroom on the back of it. A screen on the front was black and a play button was placed underneath it.

"Peach," Samus looked round at her friend, "What's that?"

The princess looked round with confusion and amusement written all over her face. "Oh this is something Toad gave me to play music." After summing up what it did she plugged in her headphones and began to play her music.

Samus smiled slightly at Zelda before lying back in her chair and closing her eyes. Zelda turned back to talk sweetly to Pikachu, Peach was listening to music so Samus decided to get some sleep she missed out on last night because of Peach's constant whispering about Roy.

* * *

Samus woke up to see the blonde haired princess had decided to fall asleep. She turned to face Link and Marth, they seemed to be having a conversation about what waterslide to go on first. Samus rolled her eyes.

Typical boys.

Samus turned her head slightly to see Ike asleep as well. Roy seemed to be amusing himself with his game console.

"Oh, Sam you're awake!" Zelda whispered as she poked her head out the gap again.

"Yeah, did you sleep at all?" Samus asked casually. The Hylian princess shook her head in response. Samus raised an eyebrow, "What about Pikachu?"

"Oh, he's out for the count."

Samus nodded before Zelda let out a quiet giggle. The bounty hunter looked at her friend with interest to see Zelda's eyes shining a sparkling blue.

"What?"

"Can I tell you a story?" Zelda asked timidly. Samus tilted her head to the side slightly before shrugging. She remembered that Zelda loved to tell stories and also loved to hear them, Samus smiled.

"Sure."

The brown haired princess looked over at the Hero of Time, "You know Link." She turned back to face Samus just as Link's pointed ears perked up.

Samus nodded before fixing her ponytail.

"Well, when my world had turned to twilight…something had happened to him."

Samus looked round at Link who was now staring at them with a spark of confusion and interest in his sky blue eyes.

"Tell me quietly," Samus whispered. Zelda nodded and began to whisper into her ear.

**Flashback**

_Zelda looked out of the window and stared at her kingdom with sadness in her beautiful eyes._

_Her land was now covered with dark creatures, ruined buildings and a deep orange and black sky. This land, the people, everything was important to her and now that was all gone._

_Except for her friends._

_She heard the doors creak open and she quickly turned round to come face to face with the grey wolf she had told to flee a second ago._

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly. The wolf just walked further into the room and sat down in front of the princess. Another figure entered the room, Zelda smiled at the annoyed person._

"_Minda, why is he back?" The princess asked as she petted the beast's head affectionately. Link lay down on his stomach and let Zelda continue to stroke his head._

"_He said he couldn't leave you," Minda huffed in her unfamiliar language, "So he attacked the guard and made a run back for your room."_

_Zelda looked down at the twilight hound as he brushed up against her leg before sitting at her side. Link stared up at the princess with those beautiful ocean eyes that Zelda got lost in._

_She snapped out of her trance before kneeling down to come face to face with the wolf. "Listen, you must go to save this world from twilight. I'll be safe here, don't worry. Go with Minda she will help you find your way and guide you along the right path."_

_Wolf Link whimpered before slowly padding away from the brown haired princess and towards his new 'friend'._

"_There's a good boy," Minda smiled before letting out a laugh and jumping on Link's back. The hero let out an irritated growl before taking a quick glance at the princess before rushing out of the door. Minda let out a surprised yelp before helping Link escape._

"_Go save the world," Zelda whispered as she gazed at the spot Link had last been as a ghostly smile appeared on her lips._

"_I know you can do it Link."_

**End of Flashback**

Zelda leaned away from Samus who had a bewildered expression on her face that quickly was replaced with an amused one instead.

"Can I please tease him for this?" Samus practically begged. Link and Marth looked round at the two girls who looked back at them.

"No!" Zelda whispered when she turned to face Samus again. The bounty hunter rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"I'll tease him without him knowing," Samus whispered before turning to face the boys opposite who were now talking with each other. "Watch."

"Link!" The elf boy's ears perked up again and he turned to face Samus who had a large smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Zelda says it will be a full moon tonight," Samus said casually. Marth looked at Link with confusion on his face. Link had the exact same expression with a small hint of anger.

"And?" he challenged. Samus let out a small chuckle before continuing.

"It's just a warning."

Marth crossed his arms over his chest, "A warning for what?"

"Nothing," Link mumbled, half understanding what Samus meant. Marth decided to shrug it off and lean back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. Link glared a little longer at Samus before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Whoa, I fell asleep?" Peach mumbled as she rubbed her eyes; trying to get the sleep out. Samus turned to face the princess and nodded at her.

"Yeah for a whole forty minutes," Samus waved her hands about for emphasis, "Well, that's what Zelda said."

Peach's crystal eyes filled with worry, "She didn't sleep at all?"

The blonde bounty hunter shook her head before putting a comforting hand of the princess' shoulder. "No but she got a lot of sleep last night."

Zelda's head popped through the gap again. She had a smile on her face as she held the now awake Pikachu in her gloved arms. The other females looked at her with confusion.

"What are you so happy about?" Samus asked casually.

"Pikachu said his first _human_ word!" Zelda squealed excitedly as she gave the poor yellow mouse a death hug.

"What did he say?" Ike's voice spoke up. The three girls turned to look at him, it seemed he had just woken up with Roy still occupied on his game console. Marth looked over at the Pokémon while Link slept.

Zelda just nodded towards the Pokémon who looked at all the people staring at him. Zelda smiled, "Go on. Tell them what you said."

"Piiinapple," the small mouse chirped.

Marth looked at the creature, "Does he mean pineapple?" Marth still wasn't entirely sure on his English but he new most of it.

"Yes," Zelda snapped gently, "Give him a break."

"Heyyyy!" Peach squealed excitedly. Everyone turned to face the mushroom princess who was smiling happily. "Look we're here!"

Everyone looked out of their windows and as Peach said, a large sign for Daisy's water park came into view.

Samus smiled. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter 4**_

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" she giggled, "You don't want to follow the boys they're going to get change, do you?"_

"_W-What?" Zelda stuttered her face growing pink, "We didn't know." Daisy and Samus chuckled slightly before a voice from a far stopped them._

* * *

Sorry it took so long but thanks for reading this new chapter. The last chapter might be quiet long but I'm not so sure yet.

Review?


End file.
